


The Prime Minister and The Skater

by tezuzuzu



Series: Dear Prime Minister [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Figure Skater Yuuri, Hidden Relationship, Hung Viktor, Is it too late to join NSFW Victuuri week?, M/M, Powerful Viktor, Prime Minister Viktor, Riding, This is really smutty so be warned, bareback, cockslut Yuuri, cumslut Yuuri, desperate Yuuri, dirty talking, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezuzuzu/pseuds/tezuzuzu
Summary: Yakov scoffs in response. “If you want a new coach, I’m sure he’ll help you. In fact, I’m pretty sure that idiot would give you the world if you so ask.”Yuuri laughs. “You know I’m not that kind of person, Yakov.”“I know. That’s why I let this happen in the first place. Believe me, Yuuri Katsuki, if you were a lesser man I would have cut this off before it even began.” Yakov’s face turns stoic but Yuuri knows from experience that there’s a small smile beneath that cold exterior. Yakov was known to many as ruthless and straightforward, the perfect advisor to someone likehim.





	The Prime Minister and The Skater

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT. Like, 4k+ words worth of smut. Viktor is spelled with a k to give emphasis to his Russian heritage here. Also, I got the title off of The King and The Skater. XD

The crowd’s cheer is deafening. That’s expected since he’s just been announced as the Grand Prix Final’s champion. He was the last to perform for the free skate after setting a new world record for the short program. It all seems unreal to him but his coach is beaming with pride next to him, congratulating him on a new world record he had just set. Many people doubted him, thinking he’s too old for the competition but he proved them wrong.

“I knew you had it in you, Yuuri”, coach Celestino slaps him hard at the back.

He grins sheepishly, smiles at his coach and then waves at the camera in front of him.

“Boy, the prime minister sure is lucky to witness such a record-breaking event today!” Ciao Ciao comments next to him, his booming laugh loud and unashamed. The people around them at the kiss and cry did not seem to mind.

A sudden wave of emotions rush through Yuuri and slowly, as discreetly as he can, he looks up to the VIP lounge. The glass window’s tint is too dark, he couldn’t exactly see what’s happening inside. Yuuri’s curiosity is killing him. He wants to know what **_he_** thinks.

In a flurry of camera flashes and well wished congratulations, he gets ushered to the podium to take his gold medal.

Yuri Plisetsky pouts next to him, the silver medal around his neck daunting. “I’ll be taking Gold next year, Katsudon. Just you wait. Better enjoy that while you still can”

“You Yuris better be ready, next year will be JJ’s year!” the Canadian skater smirks at them, flashing his JJ pose, much to the delight of the crowd. The guy always seemed to carry a huge fanbase wherever the competition was.

Yuuri smiles at the both of them. “Let’s do our best again next year!”

In between the multiple requests to take their customary podium photos, Yuuri glances to the same area and noticed that the silhouettes of people seem to be standing, walking farther away from the glass window.

 _They must be leaving,_ Yuuri thinks. They can’t very well stay long less they hold out the other people from leaving the arena. After all, their top priority is to get **_him_** safely to his next destination. As much as it pains Yuuri’s heart to see him leave, he knows that this is something he can’t argue with.

 

 

\--X--

 

“Well done, Yuuri! Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ciao Ciao drops him off at the elevator before he goes off to the hotel’s restaurant, no doubt to get some drinks. Ciao Ciao was a particularly heavy drinker and he wasn’t going to leave a country that the World Health Organization considered as among the list of countries with the highest alcoholic consumption without getting any.

He gets in the elevator and presses the 8th floor where he and Ciao Ciao are staying. The elevator door opens at the 3rd floor and a familiar person walks in. Yuuri notices that the elevator screen changes from “Manual” to “Automatic”. The light from the 8th floor button disappears and Yuuri is not surprised when the light in the P button flashes green.

“Do you want me to leave a note?” the gruff voice of Yakov Feltsman draws his attention. He looks to him and graciously hands his skating luggage to his outstretched hands.

“That might not be necessary. Knowing Ciao Ciao, he’d probably get himself wasted at the bar tonight” Yuuri chuckles lightly, thinking back to his conversation earlier with his coach. The Italian had been dying to get some ‘good ol drink’ in his words.

Yakov scoffs in response. “If you want a new coach, I’m sure he’ll help you. In fact, I’m pretty sure that idiot would give you the world if you so ask.”

Yuuri laughs. “You know I’m not that kind of person, Yakov.”

“I know. That’s why I let this happen in the first place. Believe me, Yuuri Katsuki, if you were a lesser man I would have cut this off before it even began.” Yakov’s face turns stoic but Yuuri knows from experience that there’s a small smile beneath that cold exterior. Yakov was known to many as ruthless and straightforward, the perfect advisor to someone like **_him._**

“Just make sure to be awake by 6 tomorrow. We have an important meeting and you need to get back to your room before your coach arrives.” Yakov says just as the elevator dings open. “I’ll bring this down to your room”

Yuuri nods before he steps out, now empty handed except for his phone and wallet. Yuuri knows by now that the hotel is completely under their control. He knows from experience not to ask how they managed to access his room, leaving flowers, poodle plush toys and more. Those are simply something **_he_** had the power to do.

“Oh and Katsuki?” Yakov calls out, holding the elevator open. “Congratulations on winning.”

Yuuri smiles, bowing curtly from old habits. “Thank you, Yakov. And thank you as well for bringing him here”

The elevator door closes and he hears a distinctive mutter that sounded like ‘as if I have a choice’ as he walks to the only room available. The gold letters that spell Presidential Suite shines in the well-lit corridor, the chandelier emphasizing every letter glossed in gold.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri raises his hand and presses a finger to the doorbell. Within seconds, the door is abruptly swung open and Yuuri finds his back pressed against the door and lips smashed against his.

Desperately, Yuuri clings to the man. His hands clawing at the man’s back wanting to imprint every touch, every memory, wanting everything to last.

In return, the man hungrily devours him, tongue forcing its way to Yuuri’s mouth with no resistance from Yuuri himself. Because Yuuri wants this – needs this – has been deprived of the other man for weeks due to conflicting schedules.

“N-Not here...” Yuuri gasps for air, panting after the other man had assaulted his mouth.

The man doesn’t stop. His lips latches to Yuuri’s neck, expertly sucking and biting, leaving multiple marks one after another. His hands, one initially holding the back of Yuuri’s head for support and the other gripping his hips, travels to Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri shivers as cool fingers reach under his tracksuit, hands finding their way from Yuuri’s back to his ass. He mewls when both hands possessively grasps each ass cheek.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom then”, the man growls to his ear, the sultry thick accent turning Yuuri on in seconds.

“Fuck yes”, Yuuri whimpers as the other man’s hands take a handful of his ass to lift him off the carpeted floor. Yuuri’s legs reflexively wrap around the man’s waist, grinding his clothed erection against the other man’s expensive suit.

The man all but runs to the bedroom, cursing the distance from the entrance door to their destination. He stopped leaving hickeys on Yuuri’s neck in favor of making sure they actually reach the bedroom. God knows the last time they tried that, Yuuri ended up getting pounded in the corridor, just a shy 10 steps away from the bedroom. Not that Yuuri’s opposed to another one of those, of course.

Yuuri giggles at the memory. Teasingly, he nips at the other man’s jaw, fingers combing through his silky ash blonde hair and purposely rubs against him with every step of the man.

Yuuri yelps when he’s entangled from the other man and thrown to the bed, bouncing softly when he lands. He sits up to find the other man hungrily staring right back at him, eyes that of a predator looking at his prey.

Instinctively, Yuuri wets his lips. He would gladly let himself be eaten by this man.

The man kneels on the bed, haphazardly throwing his designer coat and tie before undoing his shirt’s buttons.

Yuuri salivates at every patch of skin that becomes available. He crawls to the other man on all fours and stops, smirking when he’s faced with the other man’s bulging erection, constrained by those tight dress pants. Like a bitch in heat, he noses at the other man’s clothed cock before silently asking for permission.

The other man cups Yuuri’s cheek, pushing a few strands of hair that sprung away from his hair spray. As silently as Yuuri’s permission, the other man merely pops open the button of his dress pants, letting Yuuri take care of the rest.

Smirking, Yuuri noses the man’s zipper before biting the zipper handle and pulling it down. He can see the tip peeking out of the man’s Calvin Klein underwear and Yuuri is unable control himself, stretching his tongue to have a taste of that delicious godly cock. His tongue languidly circles the tip, collecting any pre cum that spilled before he feels the other man’s hand grasp his hair, effectively pulling his head back.

“Take it seriously, Yuuri or I’ll have to punish you”, the man growls in impatience.

Yuuri internally preens. He’s the only one who can make this powerful man lose control. The only one in the world to see him like this and live. “As you wish, prime minister”, Yuuri purrs. In one fell swoop, he tugs down the man’s pants along with his underwear, exposing his thick long cock.

 _Fuck, it’s been so long_ , Yuuri thinks. He hasn’t seen this cock in weeks and he’s been so desperate for it. This oh so perfect cock that can drill him so deep Yuuri couldn’t do any jumps for days. He salivates thinking about this cock for weeks, jerking off to thoughts of being fucked raw and now that it’s here in front of him, Yuuri wants nothing more but to take it – take what’s rightfully his.

He grasps it, admiring the way he’s unable to close his fingers around it. With one last glance at its owner, Yuuri engulfs it, taking as much as he can until he feels it hit the back of his throat. It’s so much and oh god he loves it.

He can’t take all of it, he’s tried it before and he knows his limit by now. There’s still so much remaining and he uses his hands to cover that remaining part.

“Shit, you take it soo well, baby” The man groans above him as Yuuri sucks as much as he can.

 _This is why I’m alive_ , Yuuri thinks. He lives to see the Russian man lose control of coherency and dignity only a prime minister of a giant nation like Russia would possess. He loves the way each Russian curse word rolls off that tongue every time he flicks his tongue at the underside of his cock. He continues to bob his head, faster and faster until he’s stopped by the powerful hand at the back of his head.

“Not like this, baby. I want it in your ass first.” The man tells him, one hand at the base of his cock to prevent himself from cumming.

Yuuri smirks at this, everything was going exactly as he had expected. “Then you’d be pleased to find, prime minister, that I’m all ready for you.” With slow movements, he leans his body backwards, using his elbows to prop his torso, and legs spread open – offering himself.

He sees the exact moment when his entire damnation begins. The prime minister’s eyes darken and a low possessive growl is let out before he’s attacked. Hands groping his thighs and pushing back as far as he possibly could, folding Yuuri in half.

Yuuri hisses but all too willingly bends himself, bringing his knees to his chest as the other man eats his ass.

“Shit”, the man curses at the exact second Yuuri knows he has found out that he stretched himself earlier during his shower after the competition, eager to please the older man. The man’s tongue circles Yuuri’s perineum, making Yuuri moan out loud.

At this point, Yuuri begs for it. He wants nothing more but to be fucked by this powerful, dangerous, gorgeous man. “Oh... fuck, please, please – fuck me!”

The prime minister chuckles before thrusting his tongue in Yuuri’s already stretched out hole. He fucks Yuuri with his tongue, exploring and eating Yuuri like he’s a rare delicacy.

Yuuri whimpers because as much as he loves that tongue, it’s simply not enough. He has tasted something bigger, something better before and it’s something that could wreck Yuuri but bring him a sense of completion. Yuuri knows for a fact that only that would every satisfy him. This high-profile man has completely destroyed him for any other man. Yuuri would never be fully satisfied unless it was this man.

“No! Not that, please – please give me your cock!” Yuuri beseeches because he needs it, needs that cock so bad it felt like he’d die in anticipation. The wait is killing him.

The man stops his tongue fucking and smiles devilishly at Yuuri. “Come on, baby. I know you can beg better than that. Tell me how much you want it” He draws those words as his mouth travels to Yuuri’s navel and finds his nipple, purposely ignoring his hard, leaking cock. He sucks Yuuri’s left nipple and flicks the other one with his thumb.

Yuuri moans louder because fuck he’s so turned on right now but the man isn’t even touching him where he needs to be touched. “Oh god p-please fuck me, master. Fuck me with you thick, fat cock. Fuck me until I can’t stand, shove your cock so deep inside me I’d feel it for days. Please master, please fuck me, I need it!”

The man abandon’s Yuuri’s nipples and resumes sucking Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri can feel him grinning in satisfaction.

“Are you sure, Yuuri? I haven’t prepped you. It might hurt”, the man says but Yuuri hears the distinctive pop of a bottle of lube being opened.

He doesn’t care, not one bit. He would happily get boned raw by this man any day. He clings to the man, clawing his still clothed back and scratches it in desperation. “Don’t care”, he breathes. “I’ve been ready for hours. I need you, fuck me, please!”

“Say my name, Yuuri. You haven’t said since you arrived.” The man whispers, teasing the head of his cock against Yuuri’s entrance. He inserts a part of the head once before pulling back, it was killing Yuuri who was panting like he’d just ran 50 laps.

“V... Victo-AHH!” he screams as a lubed 8-inch cock is shoved into him. Yuuri arches his back, a perfect C shape forming.

_Fuck. I’m in heaven._

The pain and pleasure felt unbelievably good, so so good. He feels full, so content at taking Viktor’s cock. His mouth hangs open but no words come out.

Viktor doesn’t say anything, he only lets Yuuri adjust. Knows from experience that he’s not exactly standard in that area. So he waits a few minutes for the five-time gold medalist skater to get used to the feel of having him inside again. It has been too long. Yuuri is so fucking tight and oh so perfect around him.

It takes a full minute of Yuuri torturously clenching and unclenching around him before Yuuri reaches up and kisses his forehead.

“Move, Viktor”, he whispers hands clawing at Viktor’s back while his knees rest on the older man’s shoulders.

Silently, Viktor thanks every god known to man that he managed to land someone as amazing, as perfect for him as Yuuri.

The first thrust had Yuuri moaning in pleasure. Friction was good, friction created by Viktor felt amazingly good. The second thrust was equally slow, as if Viktor was checking the waters if it was too much. But Yuuri was having none of it. He wants this man to fuck him for days. So he draws his lips closer to the other man’s ear and lightly bites it before whispering, “Damnit Viktor, just fuck me.”

And as if a switch had been turned on, Viktor losses it. With an animalist growl, he pulls almost all the way out, leaving only the head inside before he thrusts back in, drawing another scream from the champion figure skater.

“OH! Fuck-yes! Viktor!” Yuuri wails every word as Viktor nails him to the bed.

“You like that, baby? You want my cock so bad, don’t you?” Viktor pounds like his life depends on it, both bodies moving up towards the headboard as Viktor desperately seeks for that spot that had Yuuri seeing stars. It doesn’t take him long to find it.

“YES-YES! Fuck, there! THERE!” Yuuri cries in pleasure as every thrust by the older man hits that tiny special bud deep inside him. “So good-HA! So good...”

Manhandling Yuuri by the younger man’s thighs, Viktor flips him to his side, raising one of Yuuri’s leg up over Viktor’s shoulder as he continues to abuse Yuuri’s prostate, hitting it over and over.

It was making Yuuri crazy, pain and pleasure mixing and bringing him closer and closer to the edge. “Ah-ah! Viktor, Viktor so close!”

The accumulation of pent up stress, frustration and longing comes pouring all at once and Yuuri comes untouched, body spasms at the sheer force of pleasure cursing through him. His eyes roll back and he blacks out with a scream.

 

 

\--X--

 

He wakes to gentle nips to his neck and slow gentle thrusts to his ass. He moans as a particularly angled thrust rubs his prostate.

“Viktor...” Yuuri gasps against the pillow where his front is faced, Viktor lazily moving in and out of him from behind.

“Too much?” The older man asks, stopping his movement and his voice laced with concern.

“As if”, Yuuri scoffs. “Just give me a sec. How long was I out?”

“About fifteen minutes, give or take. You seem quite tired, love. Should I stop?” His voice evolves into a fully worried tone.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, which would have some affect if the man could actually see it. However, with their position right now, that’s quite impossible. So he reaches a hand and lightly taps the other man’s ass. Viktor immediately pulls out all the way and Yuuri notes that there’s an obvious lack of bodily fluids dripping out from him. He turns to face the man before asking, “you haven’t come yet?”

Viktor smiles sheepishly at him. “Unlike you younger ones, I don’t have a quick recovery time so I need to compensate it by holding out.”

Again, Yuuri rolls his eyes. This time for sure the man takes note of this, looking at Yuuri in mild disbelief and amusement. Of course, Yuuri’s the only one who would have the guts to do that to the Prime Minister and President of New Russia. He pats the space next to him to gesture the older man to its place. Viktor wordlessly sits down next to him and Yuuri wastes no time, going over to straddle the man.

The Japanese skater takes the man’s cock  and positions it upright, guiding it to his hole and with a slow inhale, drops down to take all of the Russian’s cock.

“Fuck, baby you take me so well” Viktor curses, nails leaving marks all over Yuuri’s what-would-be-child-bearing-hips if he was a woman.

“Nngghh... Yeah, you’re in sooo deep” Yuuri moans in response, fingers stroking his navel where Viktor’s cock lies underneath. He loves the feeling of Viktor penetrating his insides. The thought of feeling it for days brings so much satisfaction to him. Of course it would, Yuuri would do anything to have Viktor for more than a day. But alas, he knows he can’t keep the man for long. At least not yet until he was still in position.

Viktor reaches a hand out to touch Yuuri’s face, admiring the younger man’s features. “You’re so beautiful Yuuri. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Yuuri looks up at him and sees Viktor’s eyes shine. Yuuri wants to object, he’s the lucky one to have someone like Viktor, to have Viktor take time off his hectic schedule to see him compete, to have Viktor always ready to answer his call whenever he needs him.

“Oh my dear Prime Minister, as am I...” Yuuri leans down and kisses him, pours as much passion and his feelings to the kiss as he can.

Viktor reciprocates of course, giving back as equally. His hands running up and down Yuuri’s sides, caressing and tracing no patterns.

Yuuri feels the way he twitches inside him, Viktor’s getting harder inside him. He chuckles against the other man’s lips, “it got bigger”.

Viktor grins proudly. “It’s cause you’re squeezing me so tight, love.” He pecks Yuuri again, hands traveling down to palm his ass. “Besides, you know I can’t hold back when you name call me.”

“But that’s your legitimate title. Everyone calls you that.”

“True. But it sounds hotter when you say it.” He winks up at Yuuri.

Yuuri rolls his eyes but tightens around Viktor, smirking teasingly when the older man winced in response.

“You’re killing me here, love. I haven’t come since seeing you, I’m dying here.”

And finally, Yuuri moves. Slowly raising himself such that only the head is left inside before dropping down, drawing a moan out from the both of them. Yuuri moves faster, loving the way he can make the older man lose his cool exterior so he bounces faster on his lap.  It’s so deep inside him but it’s not exactly hitting that spot he wants. Until he does...

“Oh-yessss” He cries when Viktor’s cock finds his prostate. Chasing the feeling, Yuuri frantically moves, straining his legs but not caring in favor of being able to taste that delicious moment of Viktor’s cock nudging his prostate.

Viktor reaches to touch Yuuri’s cock and Yuuri hasn’t noticed, but he’s hard again. Viktor’s handjob matches every thrust to Yuuri’s raw hole and Yuuri wants to draw it out. He knows, however, that Viktor wouldn’t last long. He’s twitching so much inside Yuuri, Yuuri knows it’s only a matter of time.

Viktor comes, screaming Yuuri’s name and spilling all the way inside the younger man.

“Fuck, Viktor!” He tightens around the other man, milking every drop, wanting desperately to keep everything. He pumps everything Viktor has to give, the mixture of cum and lube making it easier for movement. “OH Viktor... I can feel it-it’s sooo full, I’m so full!”

Viktor’s strokes become rapid as well, and in a split second Yuuri follows, cumming all over their stomach, some even going as far back as Yuuri’s chin.

They come hard, both completely, satisfyingly spent. Panting hard, Viktor leans back to the headboard, Yuuri following suit and leaning against the other man. They take a minute to catch their breaths, loud ragged breathing filling the room until it evens out.

“I can’t do this anymore, Yuuri.” It’s Viktor who breaks the silence.

Yuuri looks up in alarm, unsure of where this was going but not brave enough to ask.

“Yuuri, my star, will you please move in with me?” Viktor explains.

It makes Yuuri stare dumbfounded at the man, the words not fully sinking in. So Yuuri gapes, unbelieving.

At the lack of response from the younger man, Viktor babbles. “I mean, I could get you a coach in Moscow, I’d get the best one for sure! Or I could get you and Celestino both transferred there. We’d have to tell him of our relationship but I’m sure he’ll understand, Yuuri. I heard from Yakov that Celestino once slept with a man in some drunken stupor. I could even build you a rink in the White House. I could convert a part of the garden to an ice rink, or the tennis courts! Although I’m not sure what the parliament would say about this. It’s already a miracle that Russia’s managed to vote me as president but I’m sure I could push it a few more-”

Yuuri cuts him with a peck. He pulls back and notes Viktor’s dazed and surprised look, blinking rapidly at Yuuri. “I’d love to, Viktor.”

This time, it’s Viktor who gapes disbelievingly at him. “Y-You will?”

Yuuri chuckles. “Unless you really didn’t want me to. I guess I'll just sulk back to Japa-mngh!” Yuuri finds himself tackled back to the bed, Viktor’s softened cock slipping out from him in the process and Yuuri feels the slow flow of his spent slick out. He clenches to keep it.

“You can’t take it back. That’s against the rules.” Viktor states with a straight face, hands pinning Yuuri’s wrist to his sides.

“What rule?” Yuuri raises a brow in challenge. “Are you planning to pass a new law, Mr. Prime Minister?” He grins, enjoying the small banter. It’s times like this Yuuri feels that Viktor lets go of all of Russia’s problems that had been passed onto his back.

Viktor hums, pretending to think about it. “Yes, but the rule only applies to my boyfriend and if it has something to do with him changing his mind about his initial agreement to stay close to me.”

This time, Yuuri giggles out loud. Oh Viktor, always the smooth talker. It was exactly this special skill of the older man that led Viktor to places and achieved great things. One of which is becoming the youngest leader in Russian history. The other one being able to get into Yuuri’s pants. Which, if Yuuri can say so himself, is quite difficult seeing as how often Yuuri closes off and ignores any advances.

They met a couple of years ago when Yuuri first qualified for the GPF. The end of competition banquet invited guests of multiple personalities from different countries. It was by luck that one of Russia’s presidential candidate had been invited to the event. The man himself had expressed his interest of the sport. From then on, the rest was history – a constant pattern of ups and downs in their relationship to get to where they were now.

“We need to let Yakov know. Have you told him about this?” Yuuri asks, remembering the man Viktor considers as a second father.

“Oh don’t worry about it. He was actually the one who suggested it if after I had a particularly terrible day in the office” Viktor grins proudly at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles back in response. “Don’t make his job even harder. He already has his hands full with just taking care of you!” Yuuri points an accusatory finger at him, tapping the Russian’s chest.

“Yuuri, don’t be mean! I make sure to give Yakov his days off” Viktor pouts at him, a very unpresidential-like action. It’s an act reserved only for Yuuri.

It’s already 3 am and Yuuri’s body catches up to the exhaustion of the competition. He lets out a yawn which Viktor immediately comments as adorable. They sleep because Viktor knows that Yuuri still has the exhibition skate tomorrow and because he knows they’d both need to wake up early.

Viktor thinks he could definitely get used to this – of having Yuuri in his arms. He can’t wait until Yuuri officially moves in.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol soooo I actually came up with this AU after finding out about the NSFW Victuuri week. And I'm really busy and haven't had the chance to actually read the prompts there. Can I still join? hahaha
> 
> Also, I might turn this into a full multi-chapter / multi-work series. So if you guys have any prompts for Prime Minister Viktor and Skater Yuuri, hit me up on [tumblr!](https://kittyfujoshi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Lastly, smash the kudos button and leave some comments. Anonymous commenting is enabled.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
